


A Lazy Morning

by honeyotu



Series: Amelia Holmes: Side Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyotu/pseuds/honeyotu
Summary: A sleepy Sherlock wakes up after being tricked into falling asleep for a change.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Amelia Holmes: Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605724
Kudos: 12





	A Lazy Morning

**A Lazy Morning**

Jane gently played with Sherlock's hair, twisting the shiny locks between her fingertips. Getting Sherlock to sleep was certainly a difficult task, but she lived for these small moments of peace between the hurricane which made up Sherlock Holmes’ life. However, over the years Jane managed to perfect strategies to get her to sleep. Her most recently used tactic was to watch a normal, dull TV show and demand Sherlock watches it with her. Stubborn as her Holmes was, she compromised that she should be allowed to lay down for comfort even “if my mind will be uncomfortable” as Sherlock so eloquently put it. Obviously, Jane would roll her eyes and move her hand so Sherlock could lay her head in her lap, pretending to be annoyed so Sherlock thought she had won despite Jane really winning the game of “get Sherlock to sleep.”

While Jane was deep in thought, Sherlock's eyelids fluttered open. With a tired groan she turned around so her face was towards Jane instead of the television in front of the windows streaming light into the room.

“What time is it?” the tired genius mumbled. 

“10 o'clock.”

Sherlock stayed silent, slowly lifting herself up and twisting so she was leaning against Jane but upright.

“Did you mean to let me sleep so late?” Sherlock’s version of late was anything after 9am, she and Jane had previously debated whether that was an accurate descriptor for ‘late’ but no one won.

“Hmm,” Jane hummed, feeling Sherlock drawing circles on her hand. “Maybe, maybe not, maybe it was just those six five-shot espressos from yesterday catching up.”

“It was an experiment.” Sherlock replied quickly, shooting a frown up at her smiling partner.

“Right, right.” Jane laughed happily. She turned, pressing a kiss into the locks she was playing with a few minutes earlier. “Well, time to face the day, love.”

“True, wonder if Lestrade has been blowing up our phones.” A smile playing at Sherlock's lips.

“My phone, you mean. She gave up texting you directly as soon as we started working on cases together.” Jane got off the couch and Sherlock wrapped her arms around her waist which elicited a laugh from the taller blonde. “C'mon, breakfast is waiting. It’s way too late for “5 more minutes.””

“I guess,” she groaned into her waist before unwrapping herself and following Jane through to the kitchen. Sherlock lived for these lazy mornings with promise of an adventure later. She lived for Jane Watson, her partner in everything, the forecast to her hurricane. No matter how impossible either of them could be, the other was ready with a hand extended, waiting to help. Partner in crime didn't seem like an adequate description, given Sherlock's position as consulting  _ detective _ . However, soulmates? That seemed like a perfect description.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
